


Mornings like this

by sleapea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: @ing god for blessing him, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, Domestic klance, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Oh wait, Post-Canon, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, crying a single tear, established klance, his sleepy boi, keith admiring his sweet boi, no that last one's just me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleapea/pseuds/sleapea
Summary: A sleepy morning short where Keith wakes up on Earth with Lance in his arms.-- --- --During the war, he'd dreamt of mornings like this.In the past, the war had felt infinite. Like it could stretch and stretch until it gobbled his future whole; spreading dark and cold before him as far as he could see. Still, he’d dreamt of a future bathed in sunlight, of soft mornings spent waking up alongside the person he loved.Somewhere along the line, that person had become Lance, and Keith couldn’t believe how lucky he was.





	Mornings like this

**Author's Note:**

> Do I write anything but fluff? No. My heart is pudding cups and I can't help it 
> 
> alsooooo I kind of experimented a little with the "story within a story" thing......... eep! y'all will know what I mean...

** _During the war, he’d dreamt of mornings like this._ **

 

 

Keith lay beneath the airy fabric of his comforter as he slowly awoke to the soft, pale light of morning.

A cool breeze lightly ruffled his hair, drifting in through the long expanse of windows covering the right side of the room. Over them, the curtains swayed, allowing beams of sunlight to paint the walls in long, glowing stripes of gold. He watched as dust swirled and circled through the light for a few moments, sleep still weighing heavy on his eyelids. Then, he took a deep breath in, savouring the fresh smell of morning mixed with the sweet coconut of Lance’s shampoo. Lance’s shampoo. _Lance._

He was suddenly aware of the heavy weight draped over his middle; the brush of something soft against the bare skin of his chest. His gaze shifted downward, and when his eyes landed on his sleeping boyfriend, he was powerless to stop the contented hum that warmed his throat. Lance stirred then, furrowing his brows and shifting his weight. Keith held still, and sure enough, it only took a few moments before Lance was melting back into him with a soft sigh. At the sight, affection settled through Keith like a shot of liquid fire - quick, hot, and all encompassing. 

 

 

** _In the past, the war had felt infinite. Like it could stretch and stretch until it gobbled his future whole; spreading dark and cold before him as far as he could see._ **

 

 

As the sun rose, it’s light began to cast a soft halo around Lance’s frame. The gentle glow of it softened his features and caressed his skin like its sole purpose was to love him, making Keith wonder, for a moment, if he was still dreaming. 

Helpless to it, Keith let his eyes trace over each and every freckle that kissed Lance’s shoulders and peppered his cheeks. His eyelashes flit against his cheekbones as he dreamed, gracing over a complexion that had turned bright and warm with the sun’s attention. Lance had always been beautiful, but since they’d returned to Earth, he’d opened up so fully and wholly that he always managed to take Keith’s breath away. Lance was made to be loved by the sun and the sea and the sky, and Keith vowed each and every day to make sure that he’d never have to be apart from them again.

As if to compete with the Earth’s affection, Keith made sure to love every inch of his boyfriend with his eyes alone before reaching out to touch him.

 

 

** _Still, he’d dreamt of a future bathed in sunlight, of soft mornings spent waking up alongside the person he loved._ **

 

 

Keith savoured the quiet, steady rhythm of Lance’s breathing for a moment; the way it swept soft across his skin with each rise and fall of Lance’s chest. With a sigh, he finally conceded to temptation. 

He reached forward, weaving a hand through the soft curls sweeping Lance’s forehead. Lance stirred, but didn’t wake.

With a small smile, Keith tucked a loose curl behind one of Lance’s ears before letting his fingers come to rest against the underside of his jaw. Then, he lightly swept the pad of his thumb over Lance’s cheek. With this, Lance let out a small groan, drawing a quiet laugh from Keith. This time, the gentle rumbling of Keith’s chest was enough to wake him. As Keith’s laugh faded into the morning air, Lance’s eyes fluttered open. Still half asleep, he moaned soft in contention.

Keith continued his pursuit, spreading his fingers until they disappeared into the hair below Lance’s ear, his thumb lingering against his jaw. “Good morning,” he whispered, remaining still as he let the word settle between them.

 

 

** _Somewhere along the line, that person had become Lance._ **

 

 

Lance blinked, face scrunched as he fought against sleep.

“ _Lance._ ” Keith coaxed, brushing his fingers through the hair at Lance’s nape.  
****

After a few moments, Keith switched his soothing brush to a playful scratch, causing a small smile to tug at Lance’s lips.

Finally deciding to appease him, Lance began to shift, turning to fold his arms atop Keith’s chest before laying a cheek against them. Then, Lance looked up at him slowly, fondly, gaze still soft and partially lost in the haze of sleep.

Keith remained silent, distracted by the way the golden light, now bright and pouring through the windows, reflected within the deep pools of his irises. It made it look like Lance’s eyes were dancing along with the dust.

 

 

** _And Keith couldn’t believe how lucky he was._ **

 

 

“Good morning.” Lance breathed, smiling so sweet and earnest that Keith swore it was as if the sun had risen twice. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Click [here](https://linktr.ee/sleapea) for links to my ~socials~ c:


End file.
